


818那个帅气却高冷的助教小哥哥

by yuexiamian



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 05:02:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17440442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuexiamian/pseuds/yuexiamian
Summary: 高冷？分人。





	818那个帅气却高冷的助教小哥哥

**Author's Note:**

> *RPS,圈地自萌，不升真人  
> *学pa，助教柚&天，学霸二人组，年龄差还在还在还在  
> *别问我为什么柚子中文为什么十级又为什么在国内大学当了助教，我也不知道  
> *OOC我的锅  
> *文章提及的所有实验都是我做过的，大概算是来源于生活的论坛体？  
> *谁上升谁被花蚊子咬脚心

F大树洞>>八卦板>>818那个帅气却高冷的助教小哥哥  
1L lz  
今天实验课文静姐有事来不了，是一个新小哥哥带的我们  
他真的好帅可是就是好高冷好严格orz

2L  
实名举报楼上无图无真相

3L  
前排吃瓜，说不定这贴能火

4L lz  
征得小哥哥同意我们合了个影，说不介意我发出来  
[合影.jpg]  
就问你们  
是不是真的  
帅！断！腿！

5L  
哦怪不得我今天生科实验的朋友们都疯了呢，原来是羽生去代课了  
他是化院研究生，带的是我们化院的实验课，我是化院的都没分到他的班  
Lz你居然被他代了一节课，羡慕嫉妒恨

6L  
我是他班的  
可是我跟你们讲，是他班的也没用，还不如是他隔壁天总班的  
在天总班可以被他们俩温和对待呢，做一次实验多活十年

7L lz  
你们这群化院的……  
别馋我了倒是给我八一下？  
我现在除了知道“羽生”两个字剩下的还啥都不知道呢

8L  
6L说的没错，本天总班女孩实名证明  
有时候你要怀疑自己班里其实配了两个助教

9L  
来来来lz我也是羽生班的我给你八  
他全名叫羽生结弦，是霓虹那边早大毕业考来F大读研的  
是化院的但是同步修生科院双学位，老实讲本脑子不好使女孩儿永远也无法想象这两门头秃课怎么双修  
人帅，专业水平好，奖学金拿到手软，也参了好几个上了《science》的科研项目

10L lz  
哦哦就是那位“柚神”是嘛  
原谅我其实是山顶洞人，都不知道柚神本名也没注意过柚神照片

11L  
对，是他

12L  
是他，是他，就是他  
我们的学长  
小柚砸

13L  
Ls你有毒吧  
对了顺便好奇，天总是谁啊？  
在他的班更能看见别班助教是什么情况orz

14L 今天心情特别好  
天总全名叫金博洋，小名儿叫天天，也是化院研究生，跟柚神一届  
虽然我们叫他天总，但是如果叫他天天或者天儿他也不会生气  
人超好超软（不是）

15L  
看起来13L要么不上实验，要么就是跟他俩带的班不是一天课或者不是一个楼层  
羽生总是会去天总那个班串门  
这个全楼层都能看见，因为他俩带的班分守走廊两端，经常随随便便往门外一看就能看到柚神风风火火往天总教室走

16L  
本天总实验室女孩给大家分享一下柚神过来用过的奇葩理由  
制备乙酸异戊酯的实验，每个人都需要用到很多环己烷*  
可是一个实验室只配发一瓶，一瓶装满也才500mL更何况好多屋瓶里只有一小半  
柚神那天进门，凑到天总旁边，笑成眯眯眼抓着天总手腕  
说“博洋的环己烷借我一点好不好呀”  
大哥我一点都不信你把整个楼层都借遍了也没有环己烷

17L  
等等，这个撒娇的语气？

18L  
柚神班女孩表示，没见过柚神笑成眯眯眼  
虽然他不是不苟言笑，不过大多数时候笑得都，怎么说呢，很矜持？

19L lz  
哇什么原来他跟你们化院在一起的时候是这样的么？  
那天他对我们真的好严格……  
简直打破了我对文静姐“全校最攻”的认知

20L cowboy  
什么怎么会这样？  
羽生助教人很好的啊……上回我分液的时候没弄好需要重新弄*，可是当时我手里忙着别的事情，他喊我做我就说稍等。结果他就帮我弄好了啊？

21L 今天心情特别好  
楼上你扯犊子呢？羽生助教除了对天总好之外我就从来没见过他对别人好！！！

22L   
我的妈这个怨念的语气  
我挺想知道柚神还用过什么理由  
除了各种实验材料没有了

23L  
有啊，怎么没有  
简直无所不用其极  
有一次是“博洋今天让他们多午休一会儿吧？已经点了好几次外卖了今天我得让你吃食堂”来着的我记得

24L  
这么玄幻的么

25L  
哦原来那天柚神给我们那么长午休是假公济私  
冷漠

26L  
我那天就看着那两个屋早放晚归……  
当时看他们翻白眼还在心里骂过身在福中不知福呢  
现在我真诚地道歉，阿门

27L lz  
哦  
我想起来今天解剖实验  
我手抖多切了一根无关紧要的血管，然后羽生直接让我换一只兔子再切一次*  
为了让我提高熟练度  
看起来这个人遇到天总简直没有原则（喂）

28L  
原则还是有的[推眼镜.jpg]  
比如不能让天总连续几天点外卖  
这点真的没得商量

29L  
没错没错  
就是23L说的那次，天总puppy eyes眼泪都要瞪出来了也没用

30L  
我羡慕嫉妒恨！！！  
你们能看到天总的puppy eyes啊啊啊啊啊！！！

31L  
都是有代价的  
我现在感觉自己很沧桑

32L  
柚神只能说是极度双标了  
重结晶趁热过滤*那一步，我第一次没滤干净，结果柚神让我重做  
然后溶液就凉了  
接着目标产物就全粘在漏斗上了  
我的产率不足15%  
扎心

33L  
也不能说是双标吧  
对待实验的时候即使是天总也会被他超严要求  
别问我怎么知道的，上个假期我给他们实验室搬砖来着

34L  
同时给他们两个搬砖嘤嘤嘤  
羡慕嫉妒恨

35L  
根据我的经验，可能会被闪瞎  
Ls你不要随便羡慕

36L lz  
搬好了小板凳了，感觉有瓜可以吃

37L  
所以……都没有人像扒柚神一样八一八天总么orz  
想知道天总上课的样子

38L  
可帅了，有问必答对答如流

39L  
声音软软的超好听！

40L 今天心情特别好  
让我爆一波手速  
天总啊……  
讲课的时候特别帅，主要有三种形态  
大部分时候用发胶把头发弄上去，这个时候他会很喜欢你们叫他天总夸他帅  
比较少的时间也会顺毛，奶奶的样子大家就很喜欢叫他天宝宝（事实上就是因为这样就没人说他帅了所以他喜欢发胶）  
只见过一回的ssr是天总解锁了呆毛  
可能是起晚了完全没有打理头发

41L  
Ls好手速  
说吧多少年了

42L 今天心情特别好  
恋爱五年，昨天20岁生日今天领证了，怎么了

43L lz  
有照片吗有照片吗

44L  
Lz你看眼咱们坛子“资源”分区，里面有今年联欢会的节目，拖到3/4的地方，柚神和天总的恋dance  
天天是真的奶撩，隔壁柚神就是，骚不过骚不过  
还是那个文件夹，有后台彩排花絮  
那里有顺毛天

45L  
哈哈哈哈那个  
天总尬撩的样子我能笑到下辈子  
太可爱了sjgjhjkncjddjkflekrkl

46L  
Ls瞧你那点出息  
说到天总还得说那个可怕的专业知识储备  
我感觉实验当中遇到什么奇奇怪怪的问题他都能用简单的语言给你讲明白

47L  
没错  
想起来上次我们班班长课前预习比较充分，问好多问题  
结果天总一个都不卡对答如流，哪怕是没有意义的问题也能说明白它为什么没意义，心服口服  
我一脸懵逼感觉自己穿越到了天总论文答辩现场

48L  
唉我刚刚被桶总抓住了orz  
现在回来说说我的搬砖经历  
本身这个实验就很神奇  
一个要培养不同细菌然后破壁提取细菌体内产物的实验，具体是什么我实在是理解不了  
柚神是立项人可以理解，但是天总为什么也在项目组我真的百思不得其解，他又不学生物啊喂？  
我是真的去搬砖的，洗试管烧杯烧瓶等等等等实验仪器，听几耳朵就很容易发现天总不是去帮忙的，他的生科水平是真的可以和柚神发生一场你来我往一时难分高下的争论的  
当时听得我目瞪口呆

49L  
我的关注居然是被桶总抓住了……  
桶总又让改论文了？

50L  
Ls我看你标签好像不是桶总带的  
桶总这么威名远扬了么？

51L  
那是，说起桶总那可是无人不知无人不晓  
那是一个……

52L  
单田芳老师好

53L  
天总真强

54L 今天心情特别好  
你们……看起来是真的不知道天总本科修的是生科……  
而且他看起来特别奶，是因为他比同学都小三岁  
初中毕业之后直接考大学了，所以才跟羽生同级的  
为什么跳过了高中可能只有天总和爸爸妈妈知道

55L  
所以是考研考到了化院吗？

56L  
这么说应该是吧？

57L 今天心情特别好  
是  
可能在学生化的时候点燃了对化学的兴趣……

58L  
我继续说我的悲惨搬砖历程  
有一天他们要用一种专门的试剂处理那些细菌  
我和几个一起搬砖的小伙伴准备试剂的时候，就算在通风橱里那味儿得也让我怀疑人生  
不一会儿天总进来了，忍着味儿鼓捣细菌  
江哥桶总来的时候也是  
过一会儿柚子来了，戴着活性炭口罩，然后从兜里摸出来一个给手不方便的天总戴上了  
我们剩下所有人都是：有没有同事爱了/对搬砖的同学好一点好不，一屋子人只给天总带了口罩是什么操作？

59L  
哈哈哈哈笑死我了  
这是一个饱含了兄弟情的口罩哈哈哈哈哈

60L  
原谅我，我tm甚至觉得这是一碗狗粮

61L  
哦，本柚神班男生来插播一条消息  
一般都是柚神去天总教室找他，结果有一天天总主动来了  
一看柚神没戴口罩就急了  
絮絮叨叨一大堆，大意是说今天这个虽然味道不大但是有引发哮喘的危险，埋怨柚神怎么能偷懒不拿口罩  
结果柚神说“我在等你来拯救我呀”  
然后天总把口罩塞他手里就走了，耳朵红的，嗯  
柚神举起口罩吻了一下才戴上，嗯  
兄弟情不是这样的，嗯

62L  
这都是什么劲爆消息  
吓得我鸡排都掉了  
柚神真的是个撒娇精吗难道？？？

63L  
天总表示不服！  
撒娇精嗲精天总认第二没人敢认第一的！  
我交论文的时候可是亲眼看见他趴在周知方背后黏黏糊糊说“小周做完了没啊，我们去吃饭吧”  
拜托这位天总，周知方是比你小三岁的学弟啊？？？就算你是他导生跟他混得熟，可是也别这样啊？？？

64L  
柚神也不服！！  
那次在天总吃便餐的时候往天总背后一扑，在天总眼前比小蜘蛛手势拼了命吸引天总的注意你们都不记得了吗！！！  
我合理怀疑他们的脸蹭上了，绝对

65L  
行吧行吧冠军给你俩  
都是一家人不在意不在意

66L  
就是就是  
都是一家人（喂）

67L cowboy  
[此楼已被层主本人删除]

68L  
？？？？？？

69L  
啥？？？？我看见了谁？？？？？

70L  
妈耶……

71L 今天心情特别好  
嗯？？？？？

72L  
哇哇哇我手速太慢啥也没看到，只看到个ID

73L  
来来来我截了图  
[截图.jpg]

74L  
啥玩意儿？  
“我和那个大猪蹄子才不是一家人”？

75L  
所以20L是天总被放出来皮了是么？  
害怕

76L 今天心情特别好  
我都不知道天总居然还窥屏论坛的……  
离迷弟迷妹生活远一点啊！！！

77L  
来来来围观推上的神操作  
Po主是柚神无疑了，日文说的是“是你自己先说我们是天生一对的，可不能赖账”  
配图就是天总在wb上皮的那个[天生一对.jpg]

78L  
我刷出来最新的了，第一条评论就是天总的“不赖不赖，你天总说话算数”

79L  
我……我现在……

80L 今天心情特别好  
Ls我知道你要说什么，来吧我们一起

81L 今天心情特别好  
请蒸煮圈地自萌，不要上升迷弟迷妹谢谢

82L   
请蒸煮圈地自萌，不要上升迷弟迷妹谢谢

83L   
请蒸煮圈地自萌，不要上升迷弟迷妹谢谢

84L   
请蒸煮圈地自萌，不要上升迷弟迷妹谢谢

85L   
请蒸煮圈地自萌，不要上升迷弟迷妹谢谢

86L   
请蒸煮圈地自萌，不要上升迷弟迷妹谢谢

87L   
请蒸煮圈地自萌，不要上升迷弟迷妹谢谢

88L   
请蒸煮圈地自萌，不要上升迷弟迷妹谢谢

89L  
噫你们干嘛呢……

90L lz  
行吧这个楼完全跑题了，我去申请封楼再开个新的

91L  
挥挥我们下个楼见~

92L lz  
[链接-818那对整天秀恩爱的学霸助教]  
同志们走起

\------此楼已封------

-END-

硬核科普时间到，解释每个实验的，可以略过hhh  
*乙酸异戊酯的生成是可逆反应，移除生成的水可以使产率更高（涉及化学平衡的知识这里不再展开）。移除水得方法是加热把环己烷和水形成的特殊物质一起蒸馏出去，通过一个特别的装置（可百度“分水器”，不再展开）使环己烷留在体系内而水被分出体系外。  
*分液就是通过分液漏斗上的旋塞把漏斗里分层的水和油状物分开装到两个容器里的操作，快到分界面的时候，经常因为开关关晚了导致上层的物质也跑到了装下层物质的杯子里，这个时候就得返工。  
*重结晶用来提纯物质，在获得高温下的浓溶液时，要趁热用同样热的漏斗过滤除去不溶物，然后让热的浓溶液冷却结晶。如果时间过长，则溶液变冷，目标物提前在漏斗里析出，产率会降低。

**Author's Note:**

> *感谢阅读


End file.
